the ghost zone new royal empire of the galactic republics
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: well it was seven year ago when Daniel James's Fen-ton step into the Fen-ton's ghost portal at the age of fourteen and now a new reign as been born into our world as the young prince of the ghost zone takes on new challenges as he discover mystery prophecy a the royal republics Jedi empire in human's and ghost as phantom girlfriend Samantha became the next Jedi princess of the gho


The Ghost Zone New Royal Empire Of The Galactic Republics

* * *

Summary: Well It Was Seven Year Ago When Daniel James's Fen-ton Step Into The Fen-ton's Ghost Portal At The Age Of Fourteen And Now A New Reign As Been Born Into Our World As The Young Prince Of The Ghost Zone Takes On New Challenges As He Discover Mystery Prophecy A The Royal Republics Jedi Empire In Human's And Ghost As Phantom Girlfriend Samantha Became The Next Jedi Princess Of The Ghost Zone Under Her New Jedi Master Ana-kin Sky-walker And Pad-ma Who Her Take Back The New Jedi Order.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Star War Movie Or The Comic book Or The Character Of Danny Phantasm For That Matter, Because It Own By Disney And Nickelodeons. And If I Did I Would So Return The Star War Movies Into Phantasm

* * *

Chapter 1 Samantha Jane Manson Ghost Portal Accident

* * *

The Night Was Warm In Evans-ton, Illinois As The Peoples Of Amity Park Decided To Go To Bed Early Evening Since They Have To Goes To Work And Schools In The Morning As The Heroes Of Amity Park Best Ghost Hunters In The World Discover A New Way To Live In Outer Space With The Other Ghost-Hybrids In The Near Future When All Of A Sudden The Air To Their Brand News's Ghost And Echo Machines Quite Work To Their Non-Discover Universe Known As The Ghost Zone Which Was Destroy By The Asteroids Event 20 Year Ago and In Which It Was Useless Now To Rebuild Fen-ton Modern Day Ghost-Portal That Would Be Use For Evils Later On In Life's.

But When The Fen-ton's Parent Decided That It Was Time Move Their Invention's To A Newer Location In-Case Vlad Master Decides To Come Back To Earth And Steal Their Newest Inventors Plan's Again For The Hundred Time In The Near Future of Get Back At Team Phantasm's Newest Blue, Violet, Yellow And Red Leaders Of The Ghost Zone For Foiling His Diabolic Plan's That Danny Finally Decides That It Was Time To Tell His Parents About Vlad Plasma's Neuter Spy Wears To Which It Was Hidden In The Basement Of Fen-ton-Works Ghost's Laboratory.

Mean While In The Outer Rim Of Space Where A lonely Figure Decided It Was Time To Explore The Different Part Of The Galaxy In Hope of Finding A New Home With Breathable Air's, Water And Foods That Wouldn't Harm Him In Generals Place Would Be Hard For Them. But What Vlad Doesn't Realize That The Compound To The New NASA Space Station Would Pick Up On His Echo-Signature And Was Tracking His Every Move With Rapture Satellite Communication Devices In The Same Waver-Design Of Ghost Weapons From The New Phantasm-Works Factories In The Worlds.

But They Never Thought That Vlad Master Would Leave The Center Galaxy Of The Milky-Away To Searches For A Better Life In His Banishment's And Maybe Do Evils Else Where. But That Not The Real Reason He Wanted To Leave Since The Guys In White Where After Him For The Crime Against The Fen-ton's Family. But The Nation Capital As Well They Mine has well Consider Him As A Outcast In The Other Rim Of Space And That Where Danny Phantom Will Step In and take him down.

An Beside The Fenton's Family Is Going On Vacation's With The Manson's And Foley's Why The Town Red Huntress Watch Over The Cities With The New Phantom's Volunteers At Her Side Their Nothing That They Could Do If There Was Ghost Attack In Progress And They Will Have To Call In The Guys In White For Emergency Backup If It All Goes Bad.

But When The Peoples Of This City Decided To Started Running For Theirs Dear Alive In panic Because Of Another Ghost Was Attack The human's In Full Pursuit As Ana-kin Sky-Walker And Obi Ken-bi Was Looking For Human-Ghost Hybrids Known As Danny Phantom Who Has the Same Amount Of Higher Midi-Chlorinates Levels In His Blood That Signature A Full Grown Jedi Master Being When They Sense Newer Ghost Hybrids With A High Midi-Chlorinate Count That Would reaches 25.000 On The High-Levels Of Skill Jedi Master.


End file.
